


Warm Me Up

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: This is how I picture their fight in season 5 because there is no way Phil Coulson can make a deal with the devil without May calling him on this mistake!





	Warm Me Up

„You did WHAT?!“ Melinda’s raised voice is now the only sound that can be heard in their common area. This is not exactly the way Phil wanted this to go.

„Look, I had to do that. Otherwise AIDA would have killed us and-.“ He doesn’t even have time to finish his thought as Melinda speaks up:

„Oh so that’s why you made a deal with the devil and didn’t say a word to us?! Just to clarify!“ Phil can say Melinda is very upset and there is no way he’s going to get out of it anytime soon.

„I know you don’t approve-.“

„Of course I don’t approve, you idiot!“ The conversation between them starts to be quite heated and the rest of the team feels like it’s the right time to leave mom and dad to their business.

„Idiot? That’s rich coming from you, May, don’t forget who let a robot read the freaking book in the first place…“ Coulson’s thought is followed by a very uncomfortable silence that results to Mack’s and Elena’s leaving.

„I did it to get you and Fitz out of that place so don’t you dare to hold that against me now!“ May comes a bit closer so she can face him. His body wants to make a few steps back but his brain screams ‚don’t move‘. 

„Yes and I made the deal to save us, too, so I think we are pretty even when it comes to screwing up the world.“ They are staring into each other’s eyes for a while that seems to last for hours.

„So how can we get the thing out of you?“ Melinda asks.

„We can’t.“ 

„WHAT?!“

„It’s a deal.“

„And what about our deal, huh?“ It hits Phil right to his heart. Yes, of course he remembers their deal, something he’s been looking forward to for months.

„There is nothing wrong with me, Melinda. I’m just a bit hotter than usual.“ Oh yeah, typical Phil, he can put humor into any kind of situation they are in, no matter how bad or how desperate.

„It’s not funny, Phil.“

„I know but I’m okay, see? Nothing’s wrong with me.“

„There is a THING, ready to kill anyone anytime, inside of you so don’t you tell me there is nothing wrong with you!“

„It won’t hurt you. Or anyone in our team.“ He says calmly, putting his hands on Melinda’s shoulders.

„How can you be so sure?“

„It’s the deal. I’ll do his dirty work and he won’t lay a hand on anyone I care about.“ Their eyes meet and she finally understands the sacrifice Phil made by making a deal with the devil. He didn’t do it because of AIDA’s threat, he did it because he wanted to protect them.

„W-why would you do something like that?“ She asks him any way because she needs to be sure she understands his intentions.

„I’m tired of seeing you guys getting hurt. I’m tired of this neverending line of danger that doesn’t seem to take a day off. I just want you guys to be safe…especially you, Melinda…you’ve been through so much and a big part of what has happened to you over the years is my fault so I made this decision. No one gets hurt from now on.“ He takes her little hands into his bigger ones. Daisy’s and Jemma’s presence doesn’t seem to bother him at all.

„You don’t have to protect me, Phil.“

„I know but you are way too important for me to risk your life again. And…I’m not gonna risk my everything.“ Neither Melinda or Phil expected this kind of confesion but there is no going back, it’s been said and Phil’s patiently waiting for May’s response.

„That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.“ Phil squeezes her hands in response and moves her closer to him.

„Your hands are cold.“ He whispers. They are so close that both of them can feel the other’s breath on their skin. Melinda smirks and says with a low voice:

„Maybe I need someone to warm me up.“

„Ughh guys, that’s gross!“ They both turn in direction of Daisy’s disgusted voice. 

„Don’t force me to remind you how kids are brought to this world.“ Phil wishes he had a camera on him because Daisy’s even more disgusted expression is priceless.

„Burn!“ Melinda adds and he has to laugh. It seems like the era of „hot“ puns is coming.


End file.
